Full Moon
by JoBroluver235
Summary: Yeah i know the title is stupid XP! This story is sort of based on New Moon expect really the only character in New Moon that's in this story is just Jacob! Sorry to all the edward fans P R
1. Chapter 1

This story is not like New Moon though it is based on it. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are not going to be in this story (well i haven't exactly decided on that quite yet). So sorry to all the Edward fans. Now for the Jacob Black fans hey maybe you'll love this story who knows!

~Abbey

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal Life

I knew one day everything was going to change. People were going to change. I always assumed that wouldn't happen until I was older, though I'm only 13 years old and already everything is changing. The one friend I always thought I could go to when I needed the most. He was the only friend I ever had, which is sad to hear I know, but he was the greatest friend anyone could ever have, now he just as everything else has changed and for good. You can never see it coming till it hits you from behind like your being shot in the head a thousand times in one single second. It's that fast and that lethal. I'm getting ahead of myself; I'll go back to the beginning when everything used to be normal.

My stupid alarm went off. Ugh school. Oh how I longed for it, not! I hate school with a strong passion, just another way for my classmates to have spit ball fights (me being the target) and silent snickers of the popular girls talking about me behind my back. Oh what joy! I got out of bed groaned another time and headed for my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself like I did every morning. What was wrong with the way I looked? I didn't really see many imperfections; of course I wasn't prefect either. I grabbed my brush on the counter and began brushing all the tangles that had settled into my hair that night. After I combed the jungle I went back to my room to find something plain and totally uncool to wear to school. I found something threw it on and raced down stairs. My parents, as usual, were on their blackberries and blue tooth headsets texting their co-workers and talking to clients half way across the world so I was basically invisible like always.

"No I'm sorry we can't ship those this week were completely busy as it is," my mom said politely to her blue tooth headset in her ear.

"Yes, I understand of course your busy too but were just oh how should I put it- a bit more busier then you," she stated gingerly.

"No No No theirs no way that's going to work," my dad yelled across the room to the person he was talking to on his phone. I poured my self some cereal and ate basically the cereal paid more attention to me then my parents did!

"Well I'm sorry but that's the way it is," my dad said furiously turning off his blue tooth. He sat down beside me looking preoccupied so I didn't mind saying 'Good Morning' to him.

"How about two weeks from today?" my mom offered to her client.

"Well that's the only day I'm open," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok great see you then, good bye" then she hung up and sat down in the other seat that was beside me.

"I tell you these clients are just getting on my last nerves," my dad said rubbing his temples.

"I second that," mom said sipping some of her coffee.

"I'd better go," I blurted getting from my chair and putting my cereal into the sink.

"Oh ok sweetie have a good day at school," mom said texting to someone, possibly dad. To be honest, I actually had gotten used to my parents thinking I was invisible. It means that I could do anything I wanted and they wouldn't even know about it-sweet huh? So I raced out the door before I could even have a normal conversation with my so-called parents. I got on the bus and pulled my hoodie over my head so no one could see me. I sat in the back like I always did and tuned into my ipod. Lucky for me, no one bothered me so I was off the hook, for today anyway. As I was in class I couldn't help staring out the window at the rain that dripped down the windowsills. It was like the sky was crying. I don't like to cry because it makes me feel weak and I'm already a weakling as it is. As I was looking at the weeping sky I heard someone call my name.

"Kara?"

"Umm" I said dazed.

"Would you mind joining the class?" she asked sternly as everyone in the class giggled.

"No maim," I said staring down at my desk turning tomato red.

"Good," then she turned back to the class a continued teaching the class as if I never interrupted it. The rest of the day was a blur. In all my classes I did the same thing, stared at the rain and sky. I loved the rain, which was good because if you lived in Forks you had to or else you'd hate it here. The day ended as soon as if began. I got back to my house and it was still pouring down rain outside, which made the whole ground slippery and hard to walk on. I got to my house and threw myself onto my cozy couch and gave out a contented sigh. Yes, it was a Friday I had at least two days until I had to go back to that living hellhole again. Just as I realized it was the weekend I remembered, Jacob…I hadn't talked to Jacob in what seemed like forever. I popped up feeling guiltiness wash over me. God, some friend I was, I didn't even go see Jacob when I had plenty of time too. I grabbed my rain jacket and put it back on. I decided that since it was so dangerously slippery outside that I shouldn't ride my bike to his house, besides I could walk anyway. As I got to his house I felt myself smile for what seemed like months since I had last smiled. I ran up to his house and opened the screen door and knocked. A second later Billy answered smiling at me kindly.

"Kara it's so good to see you," he acknowledged.

"You too," I grinned back. Billy had always been like a father to me since it felt like I didn't have one.

"Is Jacob home yet?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in the garage like always," Billy smiled once more.

"Ok thanks," I said.

"Hey you should stay for dinner, we'd love having you," he shouted to me as I made my way to the garage.

"Sounds good to me," I don't even need to call my parents and ask. I got around to the garage and I saw Jacobs's feet hanging out from a car he was fixing on. I kicked one of his feet and he stopped what he was doing and wheeled himself from under the car. As soon as he saw me he grinned.

"Hey Kara," he greeted me.

"Hello," I smiled. I was so glad to see him again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting up from the ground.

"Well I was just-Whoa!" I shouted. He towered over me by like 30 feet.

"Jacob you've grown since the last time I've seen you," I commented staring at him bewildered. He just laughed.

"I know,"

"What are you like taking steroids or something?" I joked.

"No last time I checked" he said grabbing a white cloth and wiping his blackened hands.

"So you still working on you baby," I said putting my hand on the hood of his car.

"Yeah she's just about done and then I can take her for a ride," he said.

"Cool and then you can take me to school," I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What's going on at school?" he asked. I looked up at him and his smile was gone now it was just a serious face.

"You know it's the same," I mumbled feeling uncomfortable talking about school when that was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"No new friends?"

"Yeah right," I laughed though it wasn't funny.

"I don't get why you don't have friends everybody has friends," he stated leaning against his car.

"Well I'm not everybody," I said smiling weakly.

"You'll make new friends I'm sure you will," he said smiling reassuringly.

"I'm just glad you're my friend," I stated feeling weird saying that out loud.

"Same here," he said smiling back at me. I don't know what I'd do without that smile. We stayed in the garage for a while and he worked on his car while I watched from the sidelines. Then Billy called us inside for dinner.

"Could you guys set the table?" he asked as we came through the front door.

"Sure," Jacob said waltzing into the kitchen to get plates. I followed after him. We set the table and helped Billy finish dinner. We were having spaghetti, which I hadn't had in ages. Hey it was better then take out dinners any day. We started talking and joking at each other. It seemed just like the good old days months before.

"So Kara how's your parents?" Billy asked stuffing his face with a fork full of spaghetti.

"Oh ummm," Jacob was giving me a worried look across the table.

"The same I guess," I answered looking down at my plate and feeling my appetite disappear.

"Still busy?" he asked knowing how my parents were.

"Oh yeah," I said taking a sip of water.

"Do they ever slow down?" he asked.

"Dad please," Jacob begged rolling his eyes.

"What? It's a simple question," he stated still eating while me and Jacob had stopped.

"Then how about school then?"

"Dad come on," Jacob grumbled.

"Oh well I'm sorry I can't ask questions," Billy teased. I couldn't help laughing.

"Jacob it's ok," I reassured him. He gave me a halfhearted smile and continued eating.

"You know if you want to stay over that would be fine," Billy said rolling himself to the kitchen to put his plate up.

"Oh I couldn't," I said feeling weird if I stayed the night.

"Hey Jacob never has sleepovers," that sent shivers down my spine.

"Especially not with a girl," Jacob mumbled taking a sip of his coke. I couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was trying to be funny.

"Really Kara if you don't want to go back home," he said grinning from the kitchen. Well of course I didn't want to go home, but it would be to weird staying at their house for the night.

"I'll have to pass on that offer Mr. Black maybe some other time," or maybe never in a million years.

"Ok suite yourself," Billy shrugged. All three of us hanged out for a little while after dinner and before I knew it, it was past 10:00.

"Well I guess I should get home," I said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah it is pretty late," Billy, yawned.

"Maybe I'll come by again tomorrow," I said.

"That'd be cool," Jacob smiled.

"Well I'm turning in," Billy said wheeling himself to his bedroom.

"I'm just going to take Kara home, dad," Jacob called after him.

"Bye Kara,"

"Good-night Mr. Black," I shouted. As Jacob and me walked home it was mostly quiet. I only heard the sound of our feet squishing against the wet ground. I looked up at the sky to find a patch of sky missing that exposed a white florescent glow.

"Look!" I said pointing up to the sky. Jacob looked up at the sky in alarm.

"It's a full moon," I said fascinated by it's beauty.

"Your acting like you've never seen the moon before," Jacob joked looking back at me.

"Well I don't see it too often," I commented still hypnotized by the moon.

"You are weird," Jacob grinned. I looked back at Jacob and punched him real hard in the arm, which was all muscle and really hurt.

"Oww that really hurt," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Man have you been like working out or something?" I asked rubbing my fist that now hurt like crazy.

"Nope," he grinned looking satisfied. As we walked home I continued to stare up at the sky in wonder, but soon the patch of sky that was open closed and everything seemed dark and dreary again. When we got to my house I saw both my parents in the window. I guessed they were probably still on their phones as usual.

"I really don't want to go inside," I admitted to Jacob when we walked toward the steps to my house.

"You can still stay with us, the offer is still on the table," he chuckled.

"Well….no I-I can't," I stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll live," I said grimly.

"Ok see ya later," he said beginning to walk in the other direction.

"Oh ok," I barely whispered. I found the courage to walk inside my house to find my parents not on the blackberries, but actually watching TV for a change.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked not seeming to be alarmed.

"Oh I just had dinner with the Blacks," I said fidgeting with my fingers. I wasn't used to have conversations with my parents.

"Oh that's nice," dad smiled.

"You guys aren't busy," I couldn't help asking. They looked at each other.

"Um no not at the moment," dad chuckled, mom joined in.

"Ok then," I said running up stairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed. That day was probably the last normal day I can remember from there everything went up in smoke!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broken Hearted

Months went by without any hear from Jacob not that I was worried because I knew he could take care of himself. It was me I was worried about. September came and went then October, November, before I knew it December had come and it was almost time for Christmas break. One day I decided that I would go see Jacob just to see how he was. That day I was lucky because it wasn't raining and I had less of a chance of me slipping and falling on the ground butt first-or face either one. As I came up toward Jacob's house I saw him getting into his car. I called out to him.

"Jacob!" He whirled around. His long flowing black hair was down and not up, his smile still contagious.

"Oh hey," he said.

"I finished the car!" he blurted excitedly.

"Oh no way!" I said just as excited for him as he was.

"Yeah I just finished it the other day," he said examining his fine work.

"And you didn't call me up," I said punching him lightly in the arm. He laughed.

"Well I didn't know I was supposed too, sorry," though he didn't mean it.

"Well hey let's take it for a ride," I said already skipping toward the passenger door.

"Oh you can't come with me," he muttered looking at the garage floor. I gaped at him.

"What?" I said believing that for sure he was joking.

"Yeah no I'm just going to a friends house," he said scratching his head.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he repeated turning red. I stared at him for a long second before asking.

"Your going to see a girl aren't you?"

"What, no of course not," he said turning even a brighter shade of red.

"You are," I chuckled to myself.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked feeling a weird feeling creep inside me as I said it.

"No it's not like that," he explained looking uncomfortable.

"So you are seeing a girl then?"

"Ugh yes I am," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well she must be pretty special since you want to go alone," I couldn't help grinning.

"She is," he said smiling again.

"Hey since you're headed up that way anyway could you take me back to my house?"

"Sure hop in," he said. I got into the car and fastened myself in. The car looked amazing. He really fixed it up quite nicely. I slid my fingers across the interior of the car, examining every dent and scratch but not bothering by saying that there was any.

"You like it?"

"Love it!" I proclaimed. The ride was pretty smooth besides all the bumps that were in the road but beside that everything was good. For most of the ride he talked about how he had fixed the car and how he had to buy some new parts then after he got to all the technology stuff that I didn't understand I began to daydream without even knowing it.

"So what girl are you going to see?" I said anything to make him stop talking about car parts. His hands tighten of the stirring wheel.

"Someone," he answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Who though?" I asked again not liking that he was being so distant with me.

"Bella Swan," he breathed. I felt a rage build inside me.

"Bella Swam?" I felt my voice tense. That girl had caused Jacob so much distress and now he was going to see her. I heard that month before he so called boyfriend just left her here in Forks, just like that and what now she wanted to be with Jacob all of a sudden. Jacob was going to get his heart broken, again.

"Why are you going to see her?" I said raising my voice not even trying to hid my anger.

"Just to talk," he answered simply.

"Jacob you can't be serious," I finally yelled. He looked at me from the road, stunned like a deer in headlights.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what she did to you why would you possibly want to see her again?"

"To talk I already said that,"

"Why are you being so nice to her after what she did to you?"

"What exactly did she do to me?" he said a hint of amusement in his husky voice.

"You know exactly what she did, you liked her and she ended up with that-Cullen guy whatever his name is and you were really upset about that," I said softening my voice, trying to be gentle.

"I'm over it,"

"Oh your over it," I said sarcastically.

"Yes,"

"No your not Jacob you just think because that Cullen guy is gone now you can make your move,"

"No I'm just…"

"What happens when he comes back Jacob Huh? Are you going to let yourself get hurt again?" I asked. He didn't answer me. I could tell that I had upset him by now.

"Your home," he said bluntly. I looked out the window and saw my house in the distance.

"Jacob don't go over there," I warned him still staring out the window.

"I can take care of myself, Kara," he said sounding aggravated.

"Not always," I said getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I hated leaving him like that but I was mad at him. Well not really at him exactly, but more like hatred toward Bella who had started this whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

I treaded the words I said to Jacob as soon as they left my lips. I hated leaving Jacob the way that I did. Jacob didn't deserve my anger and it wasn't even toward him at all. Later on that afternoon I was debating on rather to call Jacob. I held my cell phone in my hand nervously trying to make up my mind. I eventually did. I dialed Jacob's home phone and my phone automatically knew I was calling his house. It ringed three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" it was Billy.

"Is um Jacob there?" I said knowing that he probably wasn't.

"No I'm afraid he's still out," Billy answered.

"Oh,"

"Would you like me to tell him you called?"

"Oh no um I'll just-call him later," I said feeling stupid.

"Oh all right well hey if your bored I'd love if you'd come over and hang out with me!" he sounded hopeful and lonely. I declined to his offer.

"Ok suit yourself well bye," then he hanged up.

"Bye," I barely whispered, then pushed the end call button on my cell phone. I slammed it onto my dresser feeling myself get angry again. It had been hours since I last saw Jacob he couldn't possibly still be at Bella's house at this hour? I leaned myself onto my bed. I was feeling light headed at the moment. Then I felt my self get knocked into unconscious. _I had a dream, one I head never had before. It was foggy. I was wearing a white dress that had been ripped at the bottom, but it was still beautiful. I looked down at my arm. I had bruises and scars. How did they get there? I don't remember hurting myself. Then out of the fog appeared a familiar figure. It was Jacob. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a couple of the buttons were undone. I found myself staring at his bare chest, then my eyes moved to his hair that flowed richly down his face. It whistled through the wind like a siren song. Fear was written in his eyes he was looking right at me._

"_Your on a railroad track," he informed me with worry still written on his face. I looked down hastily to see I was in fact on a railroad track. _

"_You have to move, now!" his voice was urgent. I tried to move but my feet were bolted to the ground. _

"_I can't move," I called to him. Then all of a sudden I heard a blare of a train coming down the track and the tracks starting vibrating._

"_Jacob a trains coming!" I said my voice shaky. He said nothing, but he still looked worried._

"_Jacob, I can't move you have to help me," I hollered trying with all my might to move my nailed feet off the tracks._

"_I can't help you," he said almost in a whisper._

"_Jacob yes you can!" I yelled at him still trying desperately to get free. The train was coming closer the vibrations growing stronger._

"_Jacob! The train is coming please help me!" I hollered with all my might._

"_Theirs nothing I can do…" he trailed off still looking at me._

"_JACOB!" I cried again feeling tears streak down my sore cheeks. Now the train was visible through all the fog it was only a couple yards away now._

"_You know I'd never hurt you…" he said still staring at me. The train was closer. I screamed with all my might. The train was only a couple feet. I was right there in front of me now-it was going too….._

I woke up with hot sweat swirling down my face. My hands were shaking like crazy. I put my hand on my wrist to stop the shaking, but it didn't help my other hand was shaking too. That dream felt so real. Like the train was really in front of me. My heart was beating a million times a minute. I turned on the light beside me suddenly afraid of the dark that surrounded me. Then I turned on my ceiling fan so there would be more light. My whole body was shaking now that dream really spooked the crap out of me. I wanted someone to comfort me. My parents would surely be no help to me at all. I could only think of one person who I could tell my dream about-Jacob. I had to call him, now! I looked at my clock it was 4:00 am right on the dot. He would surely be asleep at this hour, but I needed to talk to him no matter what time it was. I grabbed my cell phone on my dresser where I last put it. I dialed his number quickly not wasting a minute. I rang a long time before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Billy yawned. It was always Billy who answered the phone wasn't it?

"Um I'm sorry to call so late Billy, but um I really need to talk too Jacob if that's ok," I felt weird waking up Billy.

"Well Kara he's asleep…"

"I know, but it's really important," I stated.

"Well ok I'll go wake him up," he said groggily. I heard him muffle the phone and then I heard him say.

"Jacob," no answer.

"Jacob wake up," Billy ordered. I heard something stir.

"What?" Jacob asked sounding angry that someone disturbed his slumber.

"Someone's on the phone for you," Billy explained.

"Who's calling at 4:00 in the morning?" I heard Jacob yell.

"Kara,"

"Kara?" Jacob sounded aggravated. I heard more rustling go on then Jacob took the phone from Billy.

"Kara why are you calling me so late?" he sounded angry. I have never heard Jacob sound so angry before. It made my heart lurch at the sound.

"I had a bad dream," I whispered softly rocking myself back and forth. He was silent on the other line.

"I was on a railroad track and my feet were bolted to the tracks and you-you were there and you were just staring at me and then a train was coming and I was calling out to you, but you wouldn't help me and then and then…" my sentences were all jammed together.

"I'm sorry for calling," I whispered lowering my voice again.

"You don't have to apologize," he said not as angry, but there was still anger in his voice.

"I just didn't know who else to call," I was feeling like a nobody.

"I understand," his voice was like velvet now.

"I'm sorry for waking you up,"

"It's ok,"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked down at my trembling hands.

"No not really," I said honestly.

"Do you want me to come over?" I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Oh no you don't have to come over really," even though I really wanted him to come over and comfort me.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh well no," I said feeling weak.

"Look I'll be over their in a while,"

"Ok," I said feeling my spirits lift up. Then he hanged up. I put my phone back onto my dresser and turned off all the lights and buried myself into my warm sheets. I suddenly felt a chill run through my body. I didn't like it. When I looked back at the clock it said 4:32. I looked away from the clock. Then I looked back at the clock and it said 4:35, 4:36, 4:37…the time was literally killing me. I heard a knock on the doors on my balcony right outside. It was Jacob expect he wasn't wearing a shirt. I opened the door and asked.

"Aren't you cold," I said as I felt the cold air, brush against me.

"No," he said walking right past me and into my room. I closed the door quickly, but I was still shaking like before. He sat on my bed and just looked at me like he did in my dream. He looked at my hands.

"Are you shaking?" he asked. I looked down at my shaken hands.

"Yeah," I said giving him a weak smile. He got off the bed and walked over to me gracefully. He took my hands in his they were rough and warm.

"That dream really creped you out huh?" he said rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand.

"It felt so real…" I said trying to look into his dark eyes but he kept looking away from me. He stood there rubbing my hands until the shaking gradually began to weaken. Then my whole body starting shaking like a chill was coming into my bedroom from outside.

"Here," Jacob said leading me to my bed and sitting me down since he thought I couldn't manage to do that. He wrapped one of his long arms around my shoulder and held me close. He was extremely warm. He was more like hot! I jumped away.

"Jacob your so hot!" I said feeling myself turn red by how weird that sounded. He looked puzzled then laughed.

"Why thank you," he said giddily.

"No I mean your hot!" I said pointing to his body.

"Oh that,"

"Why are you so warm?"

"Maybe cause I'm warm blooded," he said a smirk sliding across his face. I realized at that moment that I felt better because Jacob was there with me and I knew that he would always cheer me up.

"So you good now?"

"I guess I am," I said feeling unsure.

"Well just look at it this way-it was just a dream, it's never going to happen. I'd never let you get flattened by a train," he said grinning furiously. I couldn't help smiling either.

"But you said something else," I said remembering.

"What?" he said looking me right in the eye.

"You said…" I squinted my eyes trying to remember.

"You said that you'd never hurt me-I think that's what you said," his face darkened.

"Look Jacob I'd know you'd never hurt me," I blurted trying to not make it seem like Jacob had just forgotten all about me, which he hadn't.

"You remember that," he said softly. He stared at me a minute longer then got back up.

"Well look I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head back,"

"Oh ok,"

"Your absolutely sure your ok?"

"I'm positive," I reassured him. Just as he turned around to leave he turned back around and looked at me.

"Kara-I'd never intentionally hurt you…you know that don't you?" he asked looking serious.

"Jacob don't be stupid, I'd know you'd never hurt me on purpose" I smiled half-heartily.

"Please keep that in mind," he said.

"Ok I will," not getting where he was going with all this.

"Oh and Jacob,"

"Yeah,"

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah we're cool," he said smiling brightly, which showed me that me was telling the truth.

"Ok just checking,"

"Catch you later," he said opening the doors to my balcony. He jumped off the side. I lied back onto my bed and thought about what he said. It was stupid of him to ask me that-I mean really. I know that he'd never hurt me on purpose that just wasn't like Jacob. He seemed so serious though like he knew he was going to hurt me some day.


End file.
